Road to Nowhere
by Marie Writer
Summary: "Why should I trust you?" "You don't have much choice at this point." - Not related to 'Sacrifice' or 'Touch of Fear' - Eventual Charlie and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Revolution fans! (My fans?) _

_I'm back after a LONG break… I miss writing a ton but I've been so busy it's ridiculous… but I've had this idea in my head since the season finale… thought I'd get it out there for you guys. _

_Another "what if" scenario._

_(keep in mind I haven't seen the episode since it aired so sorry if some of the finer details are a little sketchy…)_

_What if the person who came into the room while Charlie and Danny were getting ready to escape was someone they knew vs. just another face in the crowd of militia soldiers?_

_Note: NOT related to my previous stories._

_Anyway…_

X.x.X.x

_Enjoy!_

"Charlie…" Danny whispered hearing the door behind them.

"Almost got it…" She replied with furrowed brows, the hairs on her neck sticking up in anticipation.

Danny looked between his sister and the door, then the grate the door then back to his sister. "Hurryyy," he urged while pounding his fist on the damp cement floor.

"Got it!" She whispered triumphantly before crawling out from under the table while pushing him towards it. Turning, Charlie ran for the door holding her weapon of choice in her hand above her head, ready to strike when the man came in.

The door finally burst open and a tall, slender man came barreling inside. As predicted he lunged towards Danny, unaware of Charlie right behind him giving the hardened young woman the advantage over the soldier.

When the man bent over and grabbed Danny's foot, Charlie jumped on his back and pulled back on his head. The man cried out in surprise and fell away from Danny, throwing both Charlie and the soldier to the ground. Scrambling to stand up Charlie raised the chair leg above her head, a battle cry on her lips when suddenly the man called her name, throwing his hands up blindly while turning his head to avoid a direct his to his face.

"N-nate?" Charlie asked, her arms slacking a bit but still held over her head.

Jason turned his head and looked up at her with knowing eyes, though his face was still badly bruised and cut so his smile wasn't as charming as before… or did it make it more charming? Charlie couldn't tell… "My name isn't Nate… it's Jason…"

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked harshly, her arms at a normal level but still holding the chair leg firmly in case it was a trap.

"Helping you?" He asked with one eye squinted before looking to his right to watch as Danny crawled out from under the table to join his sister. "Monroe will kill you without a second thought… we need to leave now…"

"Why should I trust you?" Charlie hissed, thought even as she glared at him she became less and less tense.

"You don't have much choice at this point…" Jason said honestly.

Danny finally couldn't hold it in anymore, "how do you know him?" He asked and looked over to Charlie.

Charlie made a face of displeasure, "I don't." Confused Danny went to probe for more answers but the intense staring contest between the two older in the room left him speechless. "You know how to get out of here?" Charlie changed the subject.

Jason nodded slowly and within moments was on his feet with the help of Charlie offering her chair leg for him to grasp. "Good, let's go." Jason started for the door but Charlie stopped him with a hand on his chest before taking her hand away as if he had burned her.

Feeling a bit of embarrassment at the seemingly intimate touch Charlie jabbed her finger at him to cover for it, "If you double cross us… I'll kill you." She said darkly, making both boys eyes go wide in surprise and horror.

"Got it…" Jason said, his eye twitching a bit.

The three young adults snuck around the compound, hiding behind corners and blind spots of patrolling soldiers as they went. After quite a bit of silence Charlie just couldn't help herself, "What happened to you…?" She asked softly in Jason's ear. All three were crouched behind a generator, Jason up front with his left hand braced against the side, Charlie right behind him with her face right against the right side of his head, and Danny behind her but less close then Charlie and Jason.

"Nothing…" Jason mumbled, "Sshh…"

Charlie "hmmpph –ed" but followed his command. Soon after they moved to another cover spot, avoiding notice from the gaurds. "Now where?" Charlie asked, despite her previous order to keep quiet. "Where's the door?"

Jason growled a little, rolling his eyes as he took a few breaths to keep from scolding her. "Will you just trust me?!" He whispered harshly, followed by another disapproving groan from Charlie.

"What about up there?" Charlie pointed with her right hand to a door in the far left corner of the room.

Jason closed his eyes and counted backwards before opening his eyes and answering, "We won't be abl- What's that?" He grabbed her arm before she could pull it back. "Where did you get that?!" His eyes were wild as he turned to face her.

Pulling on her arm she turned her head away to avoid his furious look, she knew he wasn't angry at her but rather whoever and however she managed to get the mark of the Militia. "Just leave it alone…" She begged quietly as she continued to pull her arm away, to no avail since he was _not _letting go.

Because of current time pressures he was forced to release her but the conversation wasn't over, and by the defeated look on her face Jason knew that she knew without even having to say anything. He turned back around and started to look for their next move, "What was that about?" Danny whispered into Charlie's ear, causing her to jump.

"Nothing…" She whispered harshly, feeling guilt when she realized she had nearly forgotten Danny was with them.

There were a lot of unanswered questions between the three of them; like why Jason was following her in the first place, what happened to him since the train, what had happened to Danny while he was with the militia... or outside of the group… Rachel Matheson was alive.

A sudden clatter sounded from behind them, bringing Charlie from her thoughts and Jason from his plans, they both turned to look at Danny with surprise. He flinched and bared his teeth in an "oops…" look, soon after gunshots started to ping off the side of the metal canister. Jason pushed Charlie back and they pressed their backs against the cool steel, "Now what?" Charlie asked over the gunshots, no longer whispering.

"Well…" He grunted and shifted uncomfortably.

Charlie huffed and looked at him impatiently, her face falling from irritation to panic. "Jason…" she gasped and turned so she was facing him, "holy shit." She breathed and pressed her hands into his right shoulder.

"It's fine..." He said and shifted again.

"It's not fine!" Charlie gasped when a bullet pinged off the corner of their cover and went into the wall behind them. "We need to get out of here…" She said frantically, her eyes fixed on Jason's shoulder pinned beneath both her hands as his blood seeped between her fingers.

"Charlie…" Jason started, Danny began to make himself smaller and smaller out of guilt of their new predicament.

"No… Jason… we're not going without you… you're not dying… and I don't hate you!" She choked on her own word vomit, everything she'd been thinking in the past few moments came spilling out without even thinking about it.

Jason smirked and tilted his head back as he looked at her, "Charlie…"

Charlie huffed but ignored him, not willing to accept any ideas that involved increasing his pain or leaving him behind and with what little she knew about him she knew that was part of it.

"Charlie!" He brought his head up away from the cool metal behind him and looked her in the eye.

A small sob escaped her lips and she looked at him finally, "I can't handle any more… something needs to go right… just _once!_" the bullets stopped and they knew they didn't have long before the soldiers came from every direction and would haul them away.

"It's gonna be alright…" He mumbled, moments later guns were in their faces. Charlie looked up the barrel of one of the guns and up to the angry, hardened faces of the militia soldiers.

"Tell me when it starts to be alright…" Danny mumbled disheartened.

X.x.X.x

_Please go easy on me… it's been a LONG time since I've actually even TYPED… so… yeah_

_Leave a comment with what you thought or what I can improve._

_Next chapter should be up soon enough… ish._


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie gasped and ran forward pulling Jason into her lap, having been thrown into the room after he had been tossed onto the ground like nothing more than a bag of dirt. Danny stumbled in after but kept to his feet, standing to the side of the room and watching helplessly. "We'll leave them in here until Monroe gives the order." One of them said angrily and pushed the others aside, the door closing behind them.

"I can't catch a break…" Jason laughed bitterly and Charlie's brow wrinkled in concern.

"I'm sorry…"

He laughed a bit and nodded, "I would say it's not your fault but in reality it is partly yours about sixty-five percent of the time. But not this time…"

The blond woman shook her head with a small smirk but said nothing instead adjusted herself so that Jason's head was resting on her left shoulder and her legs served as a support for his back. Jason spread his legs out in front of him and tried not to wince when Charlie reapplied the pressure on his shoulder. "I can't see anything…" She mumbled as she tried to find the true source of the bleeding in hopes of more effectively stopping the blood.

Danny came over and took the sheet off the cot in the corner of the room, "here" he offered and knelt down at Jason's side to help wipe away the blood.

"I can't believe they didn't even bandage your shoulder first… I mean… it could get infected… what if I can't stop the bleeding… what if-"

"Hey… no offense… but you need to work on your bedside manner…" Jason grunted and turned his head up against her shoulder so he could see her face. Charlie blushed a bit and sighed with an apology. Eventually, with Danny's help, they slowed the blood flow. Under Charlie's instructions, Danny tore the sheet into strips and bandaged Jason's shoulder tightly before helping them to the cot. Jason was placed on the cot rather effortlessly and Charlie sat on the edge of the bed while Danny retired to the corner of the room on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Jason had let his eyes slide closed while Charlie watched the door as though expecting it to burst open any minute with Monroe, gun ready. "You squeeze any harder my fingers will snap…" Jason mumbled, his eyes still closed as though he were sleeping.

Charlie released his hand, not having realized she had taken his hand into her lap. "Sorry…"

"Did you really mean what you said back there…?" He asked and opened his eyes as he did so.

Frowning, she rose her eyebrows into her hair, "What?"

"That you didn't hate me…?" He said softly.

She paused and looked away, she knew she didn't though she knew that she probably should. "No…"

"No you didn't mean it?" He said sadly, his face falling into defeat.

"No no… I meant, 'No, I don't hate you'." She clarified, her lips twitching into a smile.

He smiled in relief then it fell again into concern, "How did you…" He looked down at her right arm to speak for his unspoken words.

"I went in 'undercover'… it went too far." She confessed, and avoided looking at him because she knew his look would drive her mad with regret.

"Charlie, look at me…" He said and she flinched when he took her hand in his. They were both covered in his blood and it made the moment seem less intimate but it made her blush either way. "Charlie…" He called again when she didn't look the first time. "We'll get out of here… all of us."

She nodded and started to straighten out the collar of his uniform, something to do with her fingers when a thought occurred to her and she pulled away a bit. "Did you know about my mother… did you know she was alive?" Charlie stared him down as she waited for his reply.

"No… I swear, Charlie… I had no idea your mother was here."

_Why should I trust you? _Crossed her mind again but she said nothing only nodded, "Okay…" Jason nodded but his eyes were becoming dull. "Maybe… maybe you should get some sleep." She suggested, biting her bottom lip. He nodded in agreement and let his eyes slide closed again.

Charlie smiled a bit before standing and going over to Danny, who was also sleeping with both arms thrown over his head, left leg thrown over the back of the couch while the other leg hung limply off the edge of the couch. Smiling, Charlie pulled his right leg up away from the edge it was lying on the couch normally. Gently she pushed his blond hair away from his forehead and pressed her lips to his hot skin. Danny stirred and looked up at her, with eyes that matched hers, "He gonna be alright?"

Charlied shrugged and chewed her lip, "I hope so…"

"how do you know him… really."

Charlie sighed, "We met along the way to me finding you… don't worry about it…"

He smirked, "Why would I 'worry'? Should I worry?"

"No…!" She shook her head vigorously.

Danny shook his head against the armrest before closing his eyes with a smile, "I missed you, Charlie."

"I missed you too… I wish I would have found you earlier… so we wouldn't be in this situation…" Charlie bowed her head and sighed.

"We'll make it out… like last time." He yawned.

"Last time didn't turn out so great…"

When Danny didn't reply, Charlie let her shoulders slump. She didn't know what to do anymore. All she could think about was, _'What would Miles do? _But she kept drawing a blank, she wondered where he was… if _he _was okay. She couldn't picture him not being okay… but bad things tended to happen all the time within the Matheson family. She only hoped that this time would be different.

X.x.X.x

_Charlie stood on the edge of her home town, her father was there again. Healthy like before and smiling like before… Miles was there this time, smiling… Miles? _

_"Hey there, kiddo." Miles called and waved at her to come over to them._

_"Uncle Miles…? Dad?" She whispered as she walked over. "What's… what's going on?" She called louder, she they could hear._

_"See… I told you she was disoriented." Her dad said quietly in his brother's ear._

_"Dad… I know you're really not here… but Miles?" Her voice cracked at her uncle's name. "You can't be dead… not after all that's happened… not now… I need you!" _

_They both were surprised, at least before she was somewhat aware that she was there and it was real but now she was simply denying their existence right to their face. "Charlie…" Ben reached out for her but she dodged his touch and went up to Miles directly, fisting his jacket in her hands. _

_"You… cannot… be… dead!" She cried. Tears were streaming down her face, "you can't leave me too! You can't!" Miles pulled her away from him, holding her arms up between them both._

_"Charlie, calm down. I'm not going anywhere…" He went down to eye level with her. "I'm not leaving you…" _

_She tilted her head to the side and bowed it a little, "Then you shouldn't be here…" She whimpered. "You shouldn't be here…" _

_"but I am here… and so is your father…" He looked over to his brother and her father. "We both are… we're here for you kid. We're family…"_

_"You brought me back… I have to bring you back…" She said frustrated and pulled away from him angrily and started to back up, "I have to get out of here… I don't belong here!" She screamed and started to run towards the town's front gate only to be stopped by Neville. "NO! Get away from me!" She tried to push past him but he grabbed onto her despite her struggles and cries. He put her back in front of him and forced her to look at him, but what she saw made her knees weak. "Jason…?"_

_Miles and Ben came tearing around the corner, calling her name. "Uncle Miles! Help!" She screamed but her mouth was covered soon after and she was spun around so that her back was pressed up against Jason's firm chest. Her eyes wide she watched as two of the three most important people in her life came running down the road, but the deafening sound of gunshots brought world to a grinding halt. She watched as two shots were fired, and after a few moments both men went tumbling into the cracked pavement, the blood staining the ground. She screamed until her throat was raw, suddenly she felt like she was falling. The world began to blur as her tears filled her eyes again, Jason was gone… her town was gone… all that remained were the two bodies that laid in front of her. _

_"it's not fair!" She screamed, trying to move towards the two Matheson brothers, but she just couldn't move… "you shouldn't have even been here!"_

X.x.X.x

Charlie woke, bracing herself against the floor to keep herself from falling anymore. Looking around she realized she was back in the 'holding cell'. She pushed her hair out of her face and sniffled, the more awake she got the worse her body felt, particularly her tailbone. She started to stand but felt even worse. Her body felt as though it was heavy with lead or bricks. Pinching her eyes closed she tried to gain control of her body, sleeping on the concrete floor had not been her plan… so how had she gotten there?

Eventually she managed to stand and looked around to see Jason tossing and turning violently and Danny sleeping soundly. _Good… wait…_ Charlie stumbled over to Jason's cot, still lightheaded but once she was over to him her world became clear.

Jason was covered in a sheen of sweat, the dried blood now appeared fresh again from the moisture. His eyes were darting back and forth under his lids and he was panting heavily. His hand went up to his shoulder suddenly and she reacted quickly, keeping him from tearing at his wound. She knew the gunshot had not been a through and through but she didn't have the means to help care for it properly… she didn't expect him to get bad that quickly.

"Jason…" she shook him a bit, trying not to jostle his wound too much. "Jason wake up…" She spoke louder. Still trapped in his infection induced torment Charlie mumbled an apology before slapping his face.

He woke startled and grabbed at her shirt collar before realizing it was her and releasing his grip. "I don't feel so hot…"

"Actually, you're extremely hot." She corrected, referring to his fever. Her serious look kept him from making any smart quips about being "hot". "Just lay still, I need to look at it." He nodded and turned his head away so she could get a better look at what she was doing. Charlie made fast work of the knots despite, fumbling with the stickiness of the blood and sweat that had soaked through the stripped sheets.

When she peeled his shirt away she gasped and went pale despite her best efforts to remain stoic. "We can't stay in here any longer… we need to get out." She said and began to clean the infected wound the best she could, trying to ignore the darkened, infected skin… and even harder tried to keep from gagging at the smell of puss and blood. After she redressed it with Danny's help she got Jason to his feet, keeping him steady while Danny wrapped Jason's left arm around his shoulders. "I'll take care of the guards… just make sure he stays on his feet. We're gonna have to be quick." She warned before going to the door, taking a deep breath and doing the only thing she knew she could to get their attention; she banged on the door and began to scream bloody murder.

X.x.X.x

_Couldn't help it, I had to add another chapter tonight. I felt like the first chapter was too slow and too vague… not enough going on in that chapter to get your guys interested. So here you go… better? _

_Leave a comment and let me know…_


End file.
